Record my Thoughts
by MeishiMay
Summary: Lapis has always felt alone, but does she need to? A Lapis x Peridot one shot request.


**Hello! Welcome to my Lapis x Peridot oneshot! This was a special request! Anyways,**

 **Enjoy~**

"Surprise!"

Lapis opened her eyes to find the last person she wanted to see right now standing before her, holding a small box with a blue bown atop it.

"Look the ribbon is blue!" Peridot said with excitement. "I gotcho numba".

Peridot held the box out to Lapis expectantly. The blue gem stared back with malice

"It's a gift". Steven interjected. "You're suppose to take it".

Peridot thrusted the gift into Lapis' thin hands. She thumbed the white packaging for a moment before undoing the blue ribbon. She picked a small, grey, machine out of the box and gazed at it expressionlessly.

"It's a tape recorder". Peridot informed her. "Steven gave it to me when I first came here. It really help me to be able to talk about all the weird stuff happening around me".

Lapis turned the tape recorder over in her hand.

"You hit that red button to talk". Peridot explained.

Lapis hits the button and raises it to her lips, speaking slowly.

"I don't want your garbage".

She crushed the recorder and dropped into to the ground. Peridot felt like she'd just been slapped, she felt a new anger unlike anything else she'd felt on Earth before.

"What were you trapped in a tape recorder too!" Peridot yell before she could stop herself.

Lapis took a step back at the sudden raise of her voice.

"Why do you need to be so sullen all the time! You want to act tough, you want to act like nothing can ever hurt you! Well guess what!? Life hurts and it sucks!" Peridot sighs. "I get it. You feel alone and no one can possible know what that feels like. But I do! I know what it feels like to be alone".

Peridot wiped a tear away from her green cheek. She looked up Lapis' hurt face.

"I'm sorry I-". The small gems pitched voice broke.

She turned and ran away from the others.

"Peridot!" Steven called.

He glanced back at Lapis before running after after Peridot. Lapis stood feeling guilt rip through her body. She had just driven off the two people she cared about most, even if she wouldn't admit it, for the first time she felt truly alone.

…

Lapis flew around the countryside working her powerful, liquid, wings as she looked for Peridot. She couldn't believe that she had broken her tape recorder. She just wasn't ready to forgive Peridot yet, and now she needed to find a way to forgive herself. She looked down to see just who she was looking for.

Lapis landed on top of the barn and watched Peridot examine herself in the small made made lake. The small green gem traced a finger around the edge of the gemstone in her forehead.

"I thought about it too you know".

Peridot jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She whipped around to see Lapis jump off the barn and land behind her and land on the ground.

"Taking it out. Ending it".

"I-I was just…" Peridot stammered before trailing off.

She looked back at her reflection in the water.

"It's okay you know". Lapis said sitting next to Peridot. "Giving up. It doesn't mean you're weak.. Juts.. tired". She sighed.

Peridots green eyes shined at her words.

"But if you gave up…. Well what would I do without my roomie?"

Peridots eyes shined so bright they almost seemed to reflect in her visor. Tears started to fall once more.

"Oh no Peridot Don't cry I-"

Lapis was cut off by Peridot wrapping her tiny arms around her waist in a tight hug.

"Thanks you". She whispered.

Lapis stiffened for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around the small form, returning the embrace. The moment she did the two disappeared into a cloud of dust. The sound of a cough came from the cloud as four slender arms tried to wave it away.

"What just happened! Are you….Am I okay? The newly formed fusion asked in wonder.

She looked at herself in the reflection of the pond. She ran a periwinkle hand through her teal hair. She traced her finger around the gem on her forehead.

" _Turquoise"_. She thought with awe.

Turquoise began to laugh and jump around.

"Fusion I'm a fusion!" She cried with joy.

She jumped up with a cheer. She looked around in confusion when her feet didn't hit the ground again. Her confusion quickly turned to excitement as she saw the large green wings on her back. 

Turquois spent the rest of the day zipping around the country side, enjoying her new found freedom. Her the first time in their lives Peridot and Lapis had found someone to share their feelings with.

The two would forever have each other to turn to in times of sorrow and desperation. Every time Lapis had a bad day she would turn to Period, and vise versa. They would form Turquoise and spend the whole day flying and running through the fields. For the first time in forever they didn't feel quite so alone on this big blue rock.

 **Thanks for reading~**


End file.
